A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) has been widely applied to a TV set, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, or other modern information devices due to its low weight, small thickness, low power consumption, easiness to drive, no harmful rays, and other advantages. However since the LCD display panel does not emit any light, it shall be coupled with an external light source to display, so that there is a large thickness of the LCD display device.
In order to cater to the development trend of the display panel becoming light-weighted, an Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) display panel has emerged after the LCD display panel was made, and is characterized in self-luminescence, no backlight source to be required, a high contrast, a small thickness, a wide angle of view, a high response speed, applicable to a flexible panel, a wide range of operating temperature, a simple structure, a simple fabrication process, and other excellent characteristics.
As new generations of display panels are emerging, a new display technology, which is a micro Light-Emitting Diode (LED) display technology, has emerged in the market, where the micro LED is also an active light-emitting element, and a micro LED display panel is expected to be predominant in future display technologies due to its high response speed, wide range of operating temperature, high utilization ratio of a light source, long service lifetime, low cost, and other advantages over the OLED display panel.